the_saxon_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Nancy Farmer
' ' Nancy Farmer '(Born on 7th July 1941 in Phoenix, Arizona) - an American Young Adult fantasy and science fiction writer, mostly known for ''The Saxon Saga and The House of the Scorpion. ''She attended Reed College in Portland, Oregon, in 1963 earning her BA. She joined the Peace Corps and was sent to India (1963-1965). When she returned she went to Berkley and sold newspapers on the street for a while, then got a job in the Entomology department at UC Berkley and also took courses in Chemistry there. She spent a year living alone on Lake Cabora Bassa in Mozambiqu, monitoring water weeds. Later she was hired to help control the tsetse fly in Zambezi in Zimbabwe. She met her future husband in Harare and few weeks later they married in 1976). Currently she lives in Menlo Park in California. She has one son named Danile, who is in the U.S. navy. How she became a writer Nancy Farmer started writing when she was 40, by the time she was working on the tsetse fly control in Zimbabwe. She had to go back from Africa because of her pregnancy. Farmer was very depressed because of the fact that she had to stay at home with her son, even though she loved him very much. When her son was four years old she was reading him a book by Marjorie Forster and decided to try write her own stuff. It began from a short story. She started to read books by Stephen King and Edgar Rice Burroughs just to train herself how to write. At firts she was published only in Africa, because it was easier to sell things there. However, she wanted to go public and she sent her story to the Writers of the Future in United States. The story she sent won one of their four yearly prizes. Thanks to the money from this aword she was able to move back to the United States with her family. It wasn't easy for her at first, but after a while she won a next prize from the Nationa Endowment for the Arts for the novellet ''Do You Know Me?. ''She won for it $20,000 and since that time she is a full-time writer. Bibliography 'Novels *''The Mirror (1987) *''Lorelei: The Story of a Bad Cat (1987) *''Do You Know Me? (1993 - African Novel) *''The Ear, the Eye and the Arm (1994 - African Novel) *''A Girl Named Disaster'' (1996 - African Novel) *''The Warm Place (1996 - African Novel) *''The House of the Scorpion (2002) *''A New Year's Tale'' (2013) *''The Lord of the Opium'' (Planed on Fall 2013, Sequel to The House of the Scorpion) 4271364668_4dfd2e48b0_o.jpg|''The Ear, the Eye and the Arm'' 133775.jpg|''A Girl Named Disaster'' 51coHjukVrL.jpg|''The Warm Place'' n48557.jpg|''Do Ypu Know Me?'' cvr9780689852237_9780689852237_hr.jpg|''The House of the Scorpion'' cvr9781442482548_9781442482548_hr.jpg|''The Lord of Opium'' 'The Saxon Saga ( The Sea of Trolls Trilogy)' *''The Sea of Trolls'' (2004) *''The Land of the Silver Apples'' (2007) *''The Islands of the Blessed'' (2009) TheSeaofTrolls.jpg|''The Sea of Trolls'' TheLandoftheSilverApples.jpg|''The Land of the Silver Apples'' TheIslandsoftheBlessed.jpg|''The Islands of the Blessed'' 'Picture Books' *''Runnery Granary: A Mystery Must Be Solved - Or the Grain is Lost!'' (1996) *''Casey Jones's Fireman: The Story of Sim Webb'' (1990) *''Clever Ali (2006) Runnery-Granary-Farmer-Nancy-9780688141882.jpg|''Runnery Granary 1032661.jpg|''Casey Jones's Fireman'' images (1).jpg|''Clever Ali'' 'Short Stories' *"Tapiwa's Uncle" (February 1992, in Cricket) *'Origami Mountain" (1992, in The Year's Best Fantasy and Horror: Sixt Annual Collection) *"Falada: the Goose Girl's Horse" (2000, in A Wolf At the Door) *"Remember Me" (2003, in Firebirds: An Anthology of Original Fantasy and Science Fiction) *"Bella's Birthday Present" (2007, in Can You Keep a Secret) *"The Moce Cure" (August 2007, in Fantasy and Science Fiction) *"Ticket to Ride" (2008, in Firebirds Soaring: An Anthology of Original Speculative Fiction) *"Castle Othello" (2009, in Troll's Eye View) Awards *The Ear, the Eye and the Arm (1994) · 1995 Newbery Honor A Girl Named Disaster (1996) *1996 National Book Award (U.S.) finalist, for Young People's Literature · 1997 Newbery Honor The House of the Scorpion (2002) *2002, National Book Award for Young People's Literature, winner · 2003, Newbery Honor · 2003, Buxtehuder Bulle (Germany) · 2003, Michael L. Printz Award Honor Book Other: *ALA Top Ten Best Books for Young Adults, IRA Young Adults' Choices,Sequoyah Young Adult Award, Volunteer State Award, 2006, Arizona Young Readers Teen Award, 2005, South Carolina Junior Readers Award, 2005-2006, Rhode Island Teen Book Award nominee, 2004, Young Hoosier Book Award, 2006, Nevada Young Readers' Award, 2005, Senior Young Readers' Choice Award, Pacific Northwest Library Association, 2005, Bay Area Book Reviewers’ Association Award for Children’s Literature Resources http://www.nancyfarmerwebsite.com/trolls-trilogy.html